


i don't wanna give you up (so what's it gonna be?)

by statisticallysignificant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Highschool AU, basically a fic inspired by shura's music video for what's it gonna be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticallysignificant/pseuds/statisticallysignificant
Summary: it was practically high school code for the most popular girl to end up with the most popular boy at school, the nerdiest girl to end up with the dorkiest boy at school. thank god, the parties in question have different ideas.a fic in which everyone's expectations are proven wrong.





	1. (i)

It was practically high school code for the most popular girl to end up with the most popular boy at school. Also in this code: for the nerdiest girl to end up with the dorkiest boy at school.

 

And really, for a while, Kara Danvers went along with it. When her sister and Winn egged her on to date Mon-El, the most popular guy at school and high school quarterback, she relented. It made _sense._ Even with being with him seemed more like a chore, an unwanted inconvenience at best, she suffered through it. Because, who was she, head cheerleader and most popular girl at school to deny what fate had clearly set to be her destiny?

 

But then Lena Luthor came along. The Luthors had just moved in during the summer and while incredibly brilliant just like her brother Lex, she seemed to be more driven, instantly joining science club and taking classes that really just made Kara’s head hurt while Lex seemed to constantly be up to trouble in pursuit of his own popularity.

 

The second Kara saw Lena in her English class, though, she swore her heart stopped, and she knew that _this_ \-- the feeling she currently had-- must have been what all those singers were singing about, what all the romance books she used to scoff out must have been referring to (like wow, now she figured it wasn’t so outlandish for Romeo and Juliet to go to such extreme lengths to be together).

 

Yet Kara ignored that feeling, settling only for longer-than-friendly stares, the occasional conversation, and “hello’s” in the hallway. She pushed it _down_ because _no, I’m supposed to be with Mon-El-- that’s what everyone says, right?_ She was content and happy enough with Mon-El, wasn’t she?

 

Soon, that didn’t stop her from using the “friendship card” to justify hanging out with Lena outside the classroom. Getting brunch in one of those totally no-homo “dates” or totally _platonically_ snuggling while watching a Nicholas Sparks movie (that Lena hated yet still put up for Kara’s benefit) absolutely fit under the friendship umbrella. Those longer-than-necessary hugs they shared when Lena won yet another science award or when Kara published another one of her articles in the school paper-- totally platonic. They were friends, nothing more (and Kara hoped that if she kept telling herself that, she could actually, fully, 100% believe it).

 

Then, Lena met Winn at one of those science club meetings she always goes to, and Kara could only fake a smile when the two of them started dating. She started seeing Lena less and less. Kara told herself that that was for the best-- that hey, _of course,_ the two most brilliant students would end up together. They could talk about circuit boards and robots and whatever else STEM geniuses did in their spare time.

 

Part of her, however, just couldn’t stop that jealous feeling, the feeling that she knew she shouldn’t be feeling because Lena was just a _friend_ and she was with Mon-El who was nice _enough,_ handsome _enough,_ and popular _enough_ (according to everyone around her, of course).

 

In an attempt to truly convince herself of that, she made the mistake of suggesting a double date one day while the three of them were watching Mon-El’s football practice in the bleachers.

 

“That’s a terrific idea. Isn’t it, babe?” Lena smiled, giving Winn a soft, chaste kiss on the cheek (and Kara _totally_ wasn’t jealous).

 

Winn, eyes seemingly focused on Mon-El, shirtless and sweaty on the football field, snapped out of his daze with Lena’s words. Blushing profusely, he simply nodded, “Uh-huh, yeah, that sounds like a great idea.” Kara didn’t miss that as soon as he finished talking, his eyes once diverted to Mon-El. _How strange._

 

“Okay, great! I already talked to Mon-El about it, and we were thinking that the four of us could all go bowling together Friday night?” Kara suggested, unable to stop her eyes from focusing on Lena’s current lipbite ( _goddammit, snap out of it)._

 

“That sounds amazing,” Winn managed to stammer out, his eyes still focused on the football field.

 

“Great! I’ll text you guys the details,” Kara responded, blushing a little when she noticed that Lena too was staring at her, her expression unreadable.

 

But when football practice ended, Kara pressed a quick kiss to Mon-El’s sweaty, dirt-streaked cheek, ignoring the hollow feeling she felt in her chest.

 

* * *

 

“So, Lena Luthor?” Kara questioned Winn, feigning a tone of disinterest. Like true best friends, they’d always delegated a time every week when it was just the two of them, talking over potstickers at Noonan’s.

 

“Yeah, she’s great,” Winn shrugged, before his eyes lighted up in passion,“Absolutely brilliant. Like, did you hear about her science fair project? It’s like a super advanced telescope technology that can see like three times more of space than before. It’s literally like any sci-fi, Star Wars geek wet dream.”

 

Kara simply nodded, ignoring the pang in her chest, “Yeah, she’s awesome. I guess you two are just, like, perfect for each other, then-- you’ve finally found someone who’s love for Star Wars rivals your own.”

 

Winn shrugged again. “Yeah, I guess so. That’s what everyone says, at least. But enough about me-- how are you and Mon-El?”

 

“Oh, just peachy, you know?” Kara laughed nervously, “Like, he’s great. I’m great. We’re perfect together. He’s really handsome too, you know? And he’s an amazing football player, like he’ll probably get some amazing football scholarship and be this super successful businessman working at a sports journalism site.”

 

“Sounds like everything’s going great, I’m glad to hear it,” Winn responded, his words sounding strangely hollow to Kara. Kara didn’t comment on it, however, too pleased that her awkward fumbling of words didn’t make Winn question further on her and Mon-El’s relationship.

 

“So, more potstickers?” Kara suggested, pointing to the empty dish.

 

“Wait, they’re already gone? I swear I only had two,” Winn exclaimed, “Ugh, yeah, let’s get some more.” With an exasperated sigh, Winn ushered over the waitress, ordering another serving of potstickers (the waitress didn’t even seem surprised that the two of them were ordering their fourth order of potstickers, Kara Danvers was rather infamous for her immense love of potstickers at Noonan’s).

 

Kara smiled innocently, “Hey, you snooze, you lose. Also, by this point, you should know better than to even try to come between me and my potstickers.”

 

“Whatever, Kara. I’m getting revenge for all the potstickers you’ve stolen from me tomorrow. Lena and I are going to cream you and Mon-El at bowling,” Winn confidently asserted.

 

“Yeah, right,” Kara scoffed, “Even though I haven’t bowled since 10 years old, I guarantee I’ll still be better than you nerds.”

 

“We’ll see about that.”  
  



	2. (ii)

It really only took ten minutes for Kara to realize that this whole bowling double date was quite possibly the worst idea she’s ever had. And no, she wasn’t being dramatic. 

 

Not only were Mon-El and her absolutely terrible at bowling, but it was absolutely infuriating to see how good of a combo Lena and Winn were: the fact that they were both so incredibly lame that they both understood each other’s lame nerd references, the fact that they just seemed so in sync with each other, the fact that they were absolutely crushing them at bowling (Winn really wasn’t exaggerating yesterday when he said that he was going to cream the two of them). 

 

While she and Mon-El just awkwardly stared at each other and fiddled their thumbs (this was no exaggeration: Kara couldn’t even begin to tell you how many awkward dates she’s suffered through with Mon-El), it seemed like Lena and Winn genuinely liked each other, that they worked, that they clicked, that they were meant to be with each other. Funnily enough, that’s exactly what Lena and Winn were both thinking as they saw Mon-El and Kara sulking together at their table, stuffing their faces in pizza and lamenting their wounded pride as they rolled ball after ball into the gutter. 

 

Kara could only roll her eyes as Winn scored another strike, turning around to fist-pump triumphantly and high-fiving with Lena. “Hey, Kara, didn’t I tell you we’d cream you?” Winn asked, running over to her and Mon-El to gloat. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Kara grimaced, “We could always make a comeback, you know.” 

 

Winn laughed (rather obnoxiously, might Kara add), “Sure, sure.” Suddenly, however, Winn’s laughs sounded a lot more choked. 

 

“You alright there, Winn?” Kara asked, increasingly concerned as Winn’s faced flushed a deep shade of red. 

 

“T-Totally, fine,” Winn said, “Never better.” 

 

Then, Kara realized that Mon-El, in his true extra fashion, had taken off his shirt and that Winn’s eyes were 100% focused on Mon-El’s nakedness.  _ How interesting,  _ Kara thought. 

 

“It was too hot and I really want Winn-- I mean to win,” Mon-El, quite to Kara’s surprise, blushed bright red, fumbling over his words quite uncharacteristic of his typical arrogant, self-centered attitude. Kara soon forgot about it when, regaining his composure, Mon-El added, “Plus, I bet I’ll play better without a shirt on.” 

 

Kara didn’t bother pointing out his faulty reasoning, she only sighed in exasperation. She’s honestly given up on trying to correct Mon-El: it really wasn’t her job to make him a better man. And, Kara had to admit, it was overly stuffy in the bowling alley and it wasn’t like Mon-El had to worry about scarring any innocent children: there really wasn’t anyone else at the bowling place besides them and the few workers there.

 

“I don’t think it works that way,” Lena commented, arching one perfect eyebrow upward, choosing to sit right next to Kara, where Mon-El had previously sat at.

 

“Eh, I don’t mind,” Winn muttered, before, quite humorously, moving his hand to cover his mouth as if he couldn’t believe that he had actually said that out loud. “In the no-homo way. Like, I want him to be comfortable and I’m happy that he’s more comfortable now. You know what I mean?” 

 

_ Okay, there is definitely something going on between the two of them,  _ Kara figured. She may be oblivious (as Alex just loved to point out), but she wasn’t  _ that  _ oblivious. Instead of questioning Winn further, she just nodded, able to stifle the laughter she could feel bubbling inside-- this entire situation was so messed up. Winn was totally crushing on her boyfriend, while she was  _ slightly  _ crushing on his girlfriend. 

 

“Oh, yeah, totally. That makes a ton of sense,” Lena responded with a faint smile, gesturing to the 6 whole points now on the scoreboard that Mon-El was able to score after taking off his shirt. 

 

Happily, Mon-El approached the three of them with a smug grin. “Look at those 6 points on the scoreboard! Take that! Kara and I are so going to Winn-- haha get it!” 

 

Lena did that adorable scrunchy-thing (and Kara was impressed with the fact that she didn’t go into cardiac arrest then and there), “Hmm, how  _ interesting _ that the scoreboard seems to reflect that the score is now 70 to 6.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” Mon-El grimaced, “It’s your turn, Luthor. Let’s see if you can do any better.” 

 

Lena’s eyebrow quirked upwards, “Is that a challenge?” (And Kara was absolutely not focused on Lena’s bright red lipstick, her mind fantasizing that it’d look really good smudged). 

 

“Hell yeah, Luthor,” Mon-El replied confidently. 

 

“In that case,” Lena drawled out, very pointedly taking off the red and black flannel shirt she had on, leaving her in a skimpy black tank-top. (And Kara could only drool because  _ damn.  _ Just damn). 

 

Turning dramatically, Lena grabbed a bowling ball, pulling it back before releasing it, watching smugly as the ball traveled straight down the middle of the lane, knocking down every pin. Kara could only watch, her jaw dropped, as Lena winked  _ right at her,  _ smirking as the screen displayed the words “STRIKE!”

 

“Take notes, Mon-El,  _ that’s _ how it’s done,” Lena remarked to Mon-El. 

 

In a manner quite characteristic of Mon-El, he simply groaned, “This isn’t fair. These teams aren’t fair at all-- you two are bowling pros. Kara and I never stood a chance. I demand new teams.” 

 

To Kara’s surprise, Lena agreed, “Alright, since you asked  _ so nicely,  _ how about girls vs boys?” 

 

The three nodded, with Winn and Mon-El quickly high-fiving in that typical bro-manner as Kara awkwardly turned towards Lena, unable to stop the hammering in her heart. 

 

This-- she was absolutely sure of it-- was not a good idea. It was, after all, difficult to avoid whatever she felt for the other girl when she was a mere five inches from her, whispering how exactly they were going to beat the boys, her fingers absentmindedly drawing circles on Kara’s thighs. But, no, everything was fine-- Mon-El was great, and just look at her and Lena being gal-pals, in the most platonic relationship ever. 

 

Everything was fine. 

 

(Until it wasn’t). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be one more chapter that'll probably be up in a few days, thanks for reading and please leave comments/kudos!
> 
> also, come find me on tumblr @luthorings


	3. (iii)

“I’m just going to apologize in advance-- I absolutely cannot bowl,” Kara sheepishly told Lena. 

 

“We’ll see about that,” Lena responded, a wide smile on her lips, outstretching a hand,“Come on, I’ll help you.” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand, following her as Lena led her to the front of the lane.

 

And then, Kara was sure that she was about two seconds from a heart attack when she felt Lena Luthor pressed against her back, gently moving Kara’s arm backwards then forwards to simulate the correct bowling technique. “See, that’s how you do it,” Lena murmured, her mouth dangerously close to Kara’s ear. It didn’t help that Lena arms and chest were bare with only her tanktop on, her smooth skin giving her goosebumps. 

 

Kara nodded, almost frozen in this moment: this moment that felt strangely intimate yet still  _ not enough.  _ “Got it?” Lena asked, and with Kara’s nod, Lena stepped back and Kara instantly felt the loss of Lena’s body against hers. She almost wanted to cry out, to say that she needed some more help, anything that would’ve kept Lena pressed up against her. She didn’t, though, as Mon-El’s jeers snapped her back to reality.  

 

With a deep breath, Kara copied exactly what Lena had showed her, releasing the ball and watching it in what seemed to be slow motion as it rolled perfectly down the middle of the lane, successfully knocking down every pin. 

 

Almost in disbelief, Kara turned around to Lena, furrowing her eyebrow, “I… got a strike?” 

 

“Yes, Kara,” Lena smiled, quickly embracing Kara into a tight hug, “What did I tell you, you’ll be a bowling pro in no time.” 

 

And Kara couldn’t help but be struck by how nice it was to have Lena in her arms. As terribly cliche as it was, Kara felt like this was meant to be: that Kara and Lena were inevitable, more inevitable than the head cheerleader and the quarterback of the football team trope, more inevitable than whatever heterosexual, chemistry-scant relationship TV shows and movies always tried to push. 

 

In that moment, there was no Mon-El. There was no Winn. There was only Kara and Lena (and maybe Kara was desperately in love with Lena and wow, this date was really a failure because the point was to get over Lena and that’s really failing,  _ isn’t it).  _ Regardless, Kara let herself be pulled into the fantasy of it. Her mind didn’t have time to stop her from pulling back slightly, her lips dangerously close to Lena’s. Lena’s eyes fluttered shut, her breathing hitched, and all Kara could process was the red of Lena’s lipstick, the smell of her undoubtedly expensive perfume, and the fact that wow, she really wanted to kiss Lena Luthor. 

 

“Tell me to stop,” Kara whispered, her lips so so close to Lena’s. Kara knew she was playing with fire-- she was so close to the region of no return, with the possibility of ruining whatever “friendship” she had with Lena Luthor, the girl she shouldn’t want, should never had even pined after. She knew she was treading in morally grey area-- she was, in fact, no less than ten feet away from her boyfriend and Lena’s boyfriend. Really, in short, this was an incredibly terrible idea and Kara couldn’t believe that she had let herself hope that this could happen, that she had allowed her own selfish ambitions and wants to win over in moment of weakness. 

 

Lena pulled back slightly, but before Kara could let waves of disappointment, relief, and frustration all rolled up into one fucked up package of emotion consume her, Lena smirked, pointing to where Mon-El and Winn were, Winn’s hand on Mon-El’s neck before the two of them both leaned in to kiss. “Isn’t it funny how fate works out?” Lena smiled before stepping closer to Kara, her arm reaching up to wrap around the taller girl’s neck and leaning in, their lips finally meeting together. 

 

And Kara felt like she was floating, like she was weightless and traveling through outer space, because in the moment, she felt like she was  _ whole,  _ that she was made for the green-eyed, raven-haired girl right in front of her. She felt unstoppable, empowered-- like she could defeat whatever terrible obstacles and villains the world threw at her if she just had Lena at her side (or better yet, had her lips locked with hers). 

 

Quite unfortunately, eventually, the need to breathe was overwhelming and the two girls pulled apart, with Lena’s lipstick smudged and slightly smeared onto Kara’s lips. “That… was amazing,” Kara managed to breathe out. 

 

“Yes… yes, it was,” Lena responded, seemingly in a daze just like Kara, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” 

 

“We’ll just have to make up for loss time, then,” Kara smiled, leaning back down to capture Lena’s lips again. 

 

On the other side of the room, Winn, finally pulling away from Mon-El, nervously tried to gauge the other’s reaction, desperately hoping that he hadn’t read the signals wrong, that he hadn’t ruined the treasured friendship he had with the football player. 

 

“Well, we may have lost at bowling, but I feel like I’m the real Winn-er,” Mon-El winked, and really, Winn realized that perhaps Mon-El was even a bigger dork than he was. 

 

“Are you ever going to stop with the Winn puns?” Winn rolled his eyes, faking exasperation. 

 

“Nope, don’t be a sore Winn-er.” And well, it was hard to be when Mon-El pressed his lips against Winn’s again, their fingers intertwined.

  
So screw Alex (but not really, Alex was great, just terribly misguided in love). Screw the rest of society for their whole heterosexual bullshit. Because  _ this--  _ this is what it’s going to be: a head cheerleader and a nerd; a football player and a dork. And as the four of them left the bowling alley at a time way too late to be considered sensible, all four of them couldn’t help be think that maybe this is what fate had planned for them all along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly couldn’t resist from subwriting/roasting the supergirl writers in this #sorrynotsorry  
> anyways hit me up at my tumblr @luthorings with any headcanons/fic ideas/whatever! hope you enjoyed the fic, please tell me what you think of it in the comments section and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is 100% inspired by the music video for what's it gonna be by shura, which is an INCREDIBLE song with an incredibly amazing music video. i'd highly recommend you check her music out. 
> 
> also, have any of you seen hayley kiyoko's video for sleepover because WOW
> 
> anyways, i think this is going to be a three-shot, so stay tuned for more and get ready for some gay bowling shenanigans. please tell me what you think and i apologize in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @luthorings with headcanons, ramblings, crying over the heterosexual storyline supergirl writers are pushing, etc.


End file.
